Aiden Pearce
Summary Aiden Pearce (also known as "The Vigilante" and "The Fox" by citizens and the media) is the protagonist of Watch Dogs. He is a highly skilled gray hat hacker who has access to the ctOS of Chicago using a highly specialized device, the Profiler, to which Clara Lille later adds more capabilities. Because his actions led to a family tragedy, Aiden has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family (unbeknownst to them). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with most melee weapons and firearms. 9-A after obtaining the Enforcer Takedown Skill and explosives. Unknown with the Profiler | At least 9-A physically, higher with most melee weapons, firearms, even higher with the Enforcer Takedown Skill and explosives. Unknown with the Profiler Name: Aiden Pearce Origin: Watch Dogs Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Reactions, Speed Amplification and Perception Manipulation with Focus, Skilled Martial Artist, X-Ray Vision with his phone (Can see through buildings and other objects of interest), Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled in computer and network hacking, Can access ctOS in Chicago with his Profiler, ctOS Scan, Incredibly skilled with using Guns in combat, Expert Acrobat and parkourer, Slight Resistance to Alchohol, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can easily withstand massive electrical explosions without dying), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can easily dispatch of multiple trained police officers without issue and can easily overpower heavily-armored personnel with just a baton. Can trade blows with those capable of harming him. Can kill armored officers with just a slide), higher with most firearms (Can easily mow down through armored vehicles. Makes use of the AA-12 and the Barrett M82 rifles, which can easily blow up ordinary cars with a few shots). Small Building level after obtaining the Enforcer Takedown Skill (Can easily knock out Enforcers with just three strikes of his baton, and the upgrade is permanent. Enforcers are capable of taking at least 2 IEDs at point-blank range before dying) and explosives (Can easily blow up large trucks and vans with just one grenade, which is superior to blowing up a normal sedan). Unknown with the Profiler (Can hack into anything connected to the ctOS) | At least Small Building level+ physically (Stomped a drunk Raymond Kenney, who was already capable of no-selling car explosions at point-blank range prior to meeting Aiden. Overpowered Jordi Chin, who easily stomped Marcus Holloway. Easily overpowered several Abstergo security guards in his mission to kill Olivier Garneau, the CCO of Abstergo Entertainment, and most Abstergo guards are somewhat comparable to, if not stronger than Daniel Cross and Juhani Otso Berg), higher with melee weapons and firearms (His weapons become considerably superior with more upgrades), even higher with the Enforcer Takedown skill and most explosives. Unknown with the Profiler Speed: Peak Human, at least Supersonic+ via Slowed Focus (Can easily get out of the way of M4 Carbine rounds and even view explosions in slow-motion). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ firing speed with most firearms | Peak Human with at least Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions, higher via Slowed Focus (Becomes considerably swifter than before. Fought on par with Abstergo guards, who can outpace rounds from M4 Carbines and Browning M2 machine guns and relived the lives of the enemies of Ezio Auditore da Firenze as part of the Animi Training Program). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ firing speed with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can easily push back heavily-armored guards on his lonesome, and do strenuous parkour moves. Can also perform wheelies on chopper-styled bikes) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class after obtaining the Enforcer Takedown Skill | At least Small Building Class+, higher with the Enforcer Takedown Skill Durability: Wall level (Survived the car crash that resulted in the death of his niece. Can survive high falls and violent car crashes without any problems. Regularly dives into water from heights that would normally be lethal for ordinary humans. Being run over by boats only causes him minor inconvenience. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Regularly tanks high-caliber bullets that can tear armored personnel apart), Small Building level via Blast Resistance Combat Skill (Can survive IEDs exploding at point-blank range, which can easily blow up vans and trucks in one go. Can survive being at the top of an exploding vehicle) | At least Small Building level+ (Easily no-selled hits from a drunk Raymond Kenney while being drunk himself. Took hits from Abstergo guards), higher with Blast Resistance Combat Skill Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with baton, hundreds of meters with firearms, several kilometers with anti-materiel rifles, several dozens of kilometers with the Profiler (Can disable entire power grids) Standard Equipment: The Profiler (A tool that allows him to gain access to anyone's personal information and hack anything connected to the Blume Corporation's OS in Chicago), a baton, an entire arsenal of firearms ranging from pistols, revolvers, assault rifles, machine guns, grenade launchers, shotguns and anti-materiel sniper rifles Intelligence: Genius. Is an incredibly-skilled hacker and has full knowledge on most of ctOS's infrastructure. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. Each ability has a specific cost of the Profiler's battery, meaning that the hacking abilities cannot be overused without waiting for the battery to reload once it is empty. Focus lasts for a limited time. Often depicted as cold-hearted, which makes it hard for people to socialize with him, and is potentially prone to violent outbursts. He will put himself in harms' way to protect his loved ones. Keys: Pre-Hope is a Sad Thing | Post-Hope is a Sad Thing Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: John Wick (John Wick series) Wick's Profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Watch Dogs Category:Ubisoft Category:Adults Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Baton Users Category:Acrobats Category:Snipers Category:Tier 9